The Chronicles of Narnia, Prince Caspian
by Fantasy Fish
Summary: My adaption of the second Narnia film also the sequel to my first fanfiction... featuring my OC, Cyrus!
1. Prologue: Return to Narnia

Prologue: Return to Narnia

**_You don't have to read the prologue, but it gives you a better idea of how Cyrus came back to Narnia. She returned about a month (Narnian time) before the Pevensies did, and got her old job of delivering packages around Narnia when they arrive._**

Cyrus walked through the forest; the whole city was up in arms about a white tiger loose in the woods. It had been a year since she had left Narnia. She missed it deeply. But she had a new life here. She had gained many things as well as lost some. Cyrus looked behind her, a police officer had been following her, and she didn't even know…She took off in another direction, the officer did the same thing. He cocked his gun, ready to get rid of the tiger once and for all.

Cyrus needed a plan, and fast. She took a hard right, toward the cliffs. The officer still did the same. Cyrus looked back at the officer, he was aiming. She gasped and sped up, making many turns at the sound of the gun firing. He said a few choice words before running after her again. Cyrus jumped over a rock and backed up against it. The officer jumped over too. He looked around cautiously. Finally he turned in her direction. Cyrus was still for a moment. The two stared at each other for quite some time. Both were afraid of the other. Cyrus decided to quit standing around and make another run for it. She darted past the policeman and headed again for the cliffs. The officer followed, tired of the same pattern. Cyrus came to a cliff with a river far below. She wasn't sure what to do, the officer was coming closer and closer. He cocked his gun again, ready to finish the chase. Cyrus had no choice but to jump. Soon the officer and Cyrus were a few feet apart, his finger was on the trigger, and Cyrus stepped backward, nearly falling. She jumped. The officer ran to the edge and looked. The tiger was gone.

Cyrus fell and landed in the river. The shock was so tremendous, she passed out. The last thing she saw was a burst of light, then she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

The night was silent…mostly silent. Screams echoed through the halls of the Telmarine castle. Lady Prunaprismia was giving birth. She held her newborn son close.

"Lord Miraz, you have a son." General Glozelle said to the Man standing by a window, watching the night sky. "The heavens have blessed us." Miraz began. "You know your orders, General Glozelle." He said, putting emphasis on 'General'

Glozelle sighed and said, "Yes, My Lord." Glozelle headed to the room of Prince Caspian. As Glozelle gathered a few other soldiers, a hooded figure urgently drifted through the hallways. The figure entered Prince Caspian's room. He put his hand over Prince Caspian's mouth, causing him to wake up, startled. Caspian gasped. He saw it was Doctor Cornelius and relaxed. "Five more minutes." Caspian begged, rolling over. "You won't be watching the stars tonight, my prince. Come, we must hurry." The Professor said, pulling Caspian out of his bed. "Professor, what is going on?" Caspian asked with much fear in his eyes. The Professor stopped Caspian. "Your aunt has given birth…to a son." He said, opening a wardrobe in the corner of the room. The pair stepped inside. Caspian left it open just a crack. He watched as the soldiers entered his room and began to fire arrows at his bed. To their dismay, they found the bed was empty. Caspian and Doctor Cornelius went down a small stairway. Caspian looked back when he heard the screeching of his hawk upstairs.

He grabbed some armor and a sword somewhere along the way. They ran to the stables where Destrier, Caspian's stallion, was already tacked up. Doctor Cornelius threw his cloak over Caspian's shoulders as Caspian mounted. "You must make for the woods." Cornelius instructed. "The woods?" Caspian asked. "They won't follow you there." The Professor told, handing a wrapped object to Caspian. "It has taken me many years to find this." Doctor Cornelius said, now whispering. Caspian took the object and attached it to his belt. "Do not use it...except at your greatest need." He warned. "Will I ever see you again?" Caspian asked. Destrier began to grow impatient. "I dearly hope so, my prince." The Professor whispered. As Caspian got ready to signal Destrier to go, Doctor Cornelius whispered "Everything you know is about to change." Cornelius said. "Now go!" He ordered, smacking Destrier, causing him to gallop off. Caspian rode through the courtyard, two guards tried to stop him with their lances, but Caspian grasped one, making the guard fall. He threw the lance into a nearby fire. Caspian was lucky enough to cross the bridge before it had even begun to rise.

Fireworks flew up from the castle. Destrier reared up. "A son! A son! Lady Prunaprismia has blessed Lord Miraz with a son!" A Telmarine Crier exclaimed as the fireworks exploded in the air. Soldiers on Calvary pursued Caspian through the small village. He took Destrier across a wide plain, heading for the woods. The Soldiers stopped in front of the woods, leaving General Glozelle heading in. He stopped and turned around as he realized the other Telmarine soldiers had stopped following him. The General trotted back. "Which one of you superstitious old women would like to spend the night in a cell?" Glozelle threatened. The soldiers gulped and reluctantly continued into the woods after the runaway Prince. Caspian crossed a river that was almost deeper than Destrier. He held on tight as the river tried to sweep him off his horse. The soldiers attempted the same thing, but failed. Many fell off and were swept away, leaving their horses to run off. Caspian reentered the woods. He looked back to see how close the soldiers were. He didn't see them. He looked forward again, seeing a branch coming straight toward him. He hit his head on the branch, knocking him off Destrier. Caspian's foot slid through the stirrup, causing Destrier to drag Caspian across the forest floor. Caspian struggled to get his foot out of the stirrup. Eventually, he succeeded. Leaving Caspian alone in the woods. He took in deep, heavy breaths. Eventually, he sat up, rubbing his forehead where the branch had hit. Caspian looked around, hearing some nearby twigs snap. He saw a door in a tree open. Two dwarves stepped out. "He's seen us!" One of them said. The other one ran down and drew his sword, stopping when he saw a horn, that must have been the wrapped object Doctor Cornelius had given to Caspian. The dwarf looked over and saw the soldiers approaching. "Take care of him!" The first dwarf ordered, running toward the soldiers and twirling his sword. The first dwarf walked toward Caspian with his knife drawn. Caspian looked at the horn. He quickly grabbed it. "No!" The dwarf exclaimed. Caspian blew the horn. The single note rang out through the night. The last thing he remembered was the dwarf coming at him and a voice yelling, "Nikabrik, no!"


	3. Chapter 2

Susan stood at the newsstand, getting the latest news on the war. A boy walked up and stood next to her. "You go to St. Finbars." He stated. Susan looked up. "That's right." She said politely, going back to the newspaper. "I go to Hendon House, across the road." He explained. "I've seen you. Sitting by yourself." He added. Susan rolled her eyes. "Well, I prefer to be left alone." She said, turning away. "Me too!" The geeky boy exclaimed. "What's your name?" He asked. Susan hesitated. "Phyllis." She lied. "Susan!" Lucy called, running up. "You'd better come quickly!" Lucy said worriedly. Susan set down the newspaper and ran off with her little sister into the railway station.

They entered the station, seeing many school goers chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Susan looked at the fight happening. She didn't know who was getting beaten up until he was pinned to the wall. Peter. She sighed and gave him a look before he was shoved to the ground. Edmund jumped in and joined the fight. It wasn't long before the police came along and broke up the fight. One pulled Edmund off of a boy and another Pulled Peter out from under one. "Act your age!" He officer scolded, walking away.

The kids sat down on a bench by the tracks. "You're welcome." Edmund said flatly. "I had it sorted." Peter protested. "What was it this time?" Susan asked. "He bumped me." Peter admitted. "So you hit him?" Lucy asked. "No. After he bumped me, he tried to make me apologize." Peter said, buttoning his sleeve. "Really? Is it that hard just to walk away?" Susan sighed. "I shouldn't have to!" Peter protested. "Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Peter asked. "Uh, we are kids!" Edmund reminded. "Well I wasn't always." Peter retorted. "It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?" Peter wondered, sitting down. "I think it's time to accept that we live here now. It's no use pretending any different." Susan suggested. She looked up, seeing the geeky boy from the news stand approaching. "Oh no…Pretend like you're talking to me." She begged. "We are talking to you." Edmund said. "Ow!" Lucy cried, jumping up. "Something pinched me."

"Hey, stop pulling!" Peter complained. "I'm not touching you!" Edmund hollered over the sound of the oncoming train. The four children stood up. "What is that?" Susan wondered. "It feels like magic!" Lucy laughed. "Quick, everybody hold hands." Susan ordered. "I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund shouted to Peter. "Just…" Peter said, grabbing Edmund's hand. The train roared past. As it did, the bricks began to fall from the walls. When the train was gone, the station had completely vanished. The four children found themselves standing in a cave. The four children left the cave. They all had a relieved feeling when they saw the ocean.

Lucy looked at Susan and smiled. The sisters ran off, followed by Edmund and Peter. They ran and jumped into the ocean, splashing each other with the cool water. They had all taken off their shoes and socks. Lucy took out her braids and somewhere along the way and lost her hat. A water fight broke out and the children had a blast. They laughed and giggled, the seawater didn't even burn if it got in their faces. Lucy tripped and splashed Peter as she landed. He laughed and helped her back up. The water fight began to die down as Edmund looked up at a hill. "Where do you suppose we are?" He asked. "Well, where do you think?" Peter teased. "I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." Edmund said, still looking up at the hill.

The four children explored the ruins, Lucy found a tree and grabbed a bright red apple, taking a bite of it, she walked toward what seemed to once be a balcony. She looked around. The scene looked slightly familiar. "I wonder who lived here." Lucy said, turning to her siblings. Susanself. tripped on something shiny and picked up a golden chess knight. "I think…I think we did." She said, looking at it. Peter and Lucy came up to her, along with Edmund. "Hey, that's mine, from my chess set." Edmund remembered. "Which chess set?" Peter asked. "I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, now did I?" Edmund chuckled. Lucy looked up at a ruined dais. "It can't be." She whispered before running up to it. "Don't you see?" She said, pulling Peter up to it with her. "Imagine walls, and columns there, and a glass roof." She said, positioning her three siblings in front of what appeared to be thrones at one point in time. The siblings all looked around and instantly they knew what Lucy was talking about. "Cair Paravel." Peter mumbled to him


	4. Chapter 3

The remaining Telmarine soldiers and General Glozelle came back to the castle. Miraz stood on the balcony from his room with his newborn son, watching as the soldiers returned. Prunaprismia came to his side. Miraz handed the child to Prunaprismia and went down to the stables. He entered the stables where there were noticeably less soldiers than when they had left. Something covered in a piece of fabric lay on the back of one of the horses, assuming it was Caspian; Lord Miraz went to lift the fabric. "Wait, My Lord! It is not what you think." Glozelle said, stopping Miraz. "Then what is it?" Miraz questioned. "We're not exactly sure." Glozelle trembled. He nodded to one of the soldiers and showed what was under the fabric. "Impossible." Miraz whispered.

"I warned this council when it put it's trust in Lord Miraz. There would be consequences." Lord Sopespian announced, standing from his seat in the council room. "No. We can't accuse the Lord Protector without proof." A council member protested. "How long are we going to hide behind that excuse?" Another said. "Until every seat in this room is empty?" As that was said, the doors flew open. Miraz entered and sat. "Lords of the council, my apologies for being late. I was unaware that we were in session." He explained. "No doubt you were otherwise occupied." Sopespian sneered. "My Lord?" Miraz questioned. "Ever since the death of Caspian the ninth, you have behaved as if you were king. And now it seems that even from behind these walls Prince Caspian has gone missing!" A council member exclaimed. "My deepest condolences, Miraz. Imagine, losing your nephew, the rightful heir to the throne…the very night your wife has blessed you with a son." Sopespian said. Miraz Glared at he lord. "Thank you, Lord Sopespian, your compassion is a boon in this troubled time." Miraz said flatly. "I trust you can tell us how such a tragedy could have occurred." Sopespian chuckled. "That is the most disturbing news of all." Miraz said as he stood up. "Our beloved Prince Caspian was abducted… By Narnians!" He cried. The council members laughed. "You go too far, Miraz. You expect us to stand by while you blame such a blatant crime on fairy tales?" A council member snickered. Miraz signaled Glozelle to bring the dwarf in. The Telmarine Lords gasped as a small man with a long red beard was shoved into the room to Miraz. "We forget, my Lords, Narnia Was once a savage land. Much of our forefathers' blood was shed to exterminate this vermin." Miraz growled as he pointed to the dwarf. "Or so we thought." He added. "But while we've been bickering amongst ourselves," Miraz said, approaching Sopespian. He turned back to the dwarf again and paced to him. "They've been breeding like cockroaches under a rock." Miraz looked and the dwarf a moment. "Growing stronger. Watching us. Waiting to STRIKE!" Miraz shouted, slapping the dwarf across the face, displacing the small man's gag. "And you wonder why we don't like you." The dwarf growled. "Well I intend to strike back." Miraz said, mostly to the dwarf. "Even if I have to cut down the entire forest. I assure you. I will find Prince Caspian and finish what out ancestors began." Miraz said maniacally.

The Pevensies wandered through the ruins of Cair Paravel. Edmund noticed a large boulder and bent down to look at it. "Catapults." Edmund thought aloud. "What?" Peter asked. "This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." Edmund guessed. The two brothers looked up and saw a crack by a wall. They pushed and pulled and eventually revealed an old door. Peter took out his pocket knife and began to cut some of his shirt. He picked up a stick and wrapped it around. "Don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" Peter asked. Edmund looked in his bag and shook his head. "No, but will this work?" He said, pulling a flashlight from the bag. "You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter smiled. He took the flashlight (Or electric torch, as they called it) and they went down a long stairway. They reached the bottom of the first staircase and Lucy paused when she saw the treasure chamber. She smiled at the memory. She then rushed back to her brothers and sister. Peter opened another little door that led into it. The four opened their chests. "I can't believe it. It's all still here!" Peter marveled. Lucy looked inside her treasure chest and took out a dress. "I was so tall." She chuckled. "You were older then." Susan remembered. Edmund looked up with a too-big helmet placed on his head. "As opposed to hundreds of years later, when you're younger." He teased. Susan looked into hers too. "Hmm." She wondered. "What is it?" Lucy asked when she saw her sister's dismayed face. "My horn. I must have left it in my saddle the day we went back." She explained. Peter looked up at his statue before opening his chest, a few rocks fell from the top as it creaked open. He took his sword and scabbard. He drew his sword and read the inscription, "When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets it's death…" He began. Lucy finished. "When he shakes his mane, it shall be spring again." She paused a moment. "Everyone we knew, Mr. Tumnus and the beavers…And Cyrus….They're all gone." She said, tearing up a little. "I think it's time we found out what's going on." Peter said.

Two Telmarine soldiers were rowing a boat, not far off. "He won't stop staring." The first soldier almost whined, looking at The dwarf. "Then don't look." The second soldier said. They were quiet for a moment before the first soldier stopped rowing and said, "Here is far enough." The two soldiers stood up and picked up the dwarf. Just then, an arrow was fired into the side of the boat. "Drop him!" Susan exclaimed as her brothers drew their swords. " 'Drop him' ?" the dwarf mumbled. The soldiers threw the dwarf into the water. Peter ran and dove in to save him. One of the soldiers picked up a crossbow and aimed at Susan. She was quicker to fire and shot the soldier. The other one didn't want to have the same fate as his buddy, so he jumped into the water and swam to safety. Peter brought the small man to shore. Edmund pulled the boat to shore and Lucy cut the dwarf's bonds. The dwarf pulled off the gag and coughed. He gathered his thoughts and stood. "DROP HIM?!" He growled. "That's the best you can come up with?"

A simple thank you would suffice." Susan offered. "They were doing fine drowning me without your help." He growled. "Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked. The dwarf sighed. "They're Telmarines. It's just what they do."

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund pondered. "Where have you been for the past few hundred years?" the dwarf mocked "It's kind of a long story." Lucy said. Susan handed back Peter his sword back. The dwarf noticed the sword. "Oh, you've got to to kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?" the dwarf examined the four kings and queens. Peter introduced himself. "High King Peter." He offered his hand. "The Magnificent." He added. "You probably could have left out the last bit." Susan stifled a laugh. "Probably." The dwarf chuckled. "You might be surprised." Peter said, drawing his sword. "Oh, you don't want to do that, boy." The dwarf cautioned, who by now had mentioned his name, Trumpkin. Peter grinned. "Not me, him." He offered a glance to Edmund. Edmund drew his sword. Trumpkin shrugged and slowly took the sword. It dropped into the sand at first. The out of nowhere He swung and nearly knocked the sword from Edmund's hands. Trumpkin swung again and Edmund ducked. Trumpkin ended up hitting Edmund in the face. He backed off a moment. "Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed. "Aww, are you alright?" Trumpkin teased before swinging again. The fight continued and soon, Trumpkin's blade flew from his hand. Trumpkin dropped to the ground. "Beards and Beadsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all…"

"What horn?" Susan asked.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Caspian awoke with a slight headache. He sat up quickly when he didn't realize where he was. After a moment he heard voices coming from another room.

"This bread is so stale." A voice complained.

"I'll just get him some soup then." Another voice said.

"You said you were going to get rid of him!" The first voice snapped.

"No, I said I would take care of him." The second voice corrected.

"Well, I don't think I hit him hard enough." The first voice grumbled.

"Nikabrik!" A third voice scolded.

"He's just a boy!" The second voice added. Caspian peered around the corner. He quickly gasped and flattened against the wall when he saw a dwarf, a badger, and a white tiger.

"He's a Telmarine, not some lost puppy!" The dwarf reminded.

"We can't kill him now." The white tiger said.

"I just bandaged his head." The badger said. "It would be like murdering a guest!" The tiger nodded in agreement.

"And how do you think the Telmarines are treating their guest?" The dwarf said.

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing." The dwarf said, looking at the ground.

Just then, Caspian jumped out and startled the badger. The badger dropped the bowl of soup. He headed for the door, but the dwarf stood in the Prince's way with his sword drawn. Caspian pulled a hot poker from beside the fireplace and had a mini-sword fight with the dwarf. "Stop it!" The Badger and Tiger cried in unison. "See? I told you we should have killed him while we had the chance!" The dwarf said. "You know why we can't, Nikabrik!" The Tiger growled. The Badger, Trufflehunter nodded. "If we're taking a vote, I'm with them." Caspian said, gesturing toward the tiger and badger wit his head. "We can't let him go! He's seen us!" Nikabrik complained. Nikabrik swung his sword a few more times, but Caspian was lucky enough to block him. "That's enough, Nikabrik!" Trufflehunter insisted. "Or do I have to sit on your head again?" Truffle hunter paused and knelt to pick up the now empty soup bowl. "Look what you made me do." Trufflehunter scolded Caspian. He turned and walked back to the stove. "I spent half a morning on that soup." He muttered.

It was silent for a while. Nobody said much. Especially Caspian.

"So. How much longer until I get to kill him?" Nikabrik tested.

"Nikabrik! You little…" The white tiger began. "W-what are you?" Caspian eventually asked, turning to the threesome. "It's funny. You'd think more people would know a badger when they see one." Trufflehunter said, putting some fresh soup in a bowl for Caspian. "Cyrus, would you grab the salt for me?" Trufflehunter said to the tiger. She walked over to the cabinet and found a badger sized salt shaker. "No, I mean…You're Narnians. You're supposed to be extinct." Caspian said, returning to the subject. "Well, sorry to disappoint you." Nikabrik said.

Trufflehunter returned to the table with the bowl of steaming soup. "Here you go. Still hot." He said with a welcoming voice. "Since when did we become a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?" Nikabrik asked, sounding almost angry. "I am not a soldier! I am Prince Caspian….The Tenth." He explained. Cyrus cocked her head slightly. "What are you doing here?" She asked. The Prince looked into the fire with tears in his eyes. "Running away. My uncle has always wanted my throne….I suppose I've only lived this long because he's never had an heir of his own." Caspian choked. "Well, that changes things." Trufflehunter said. "Yeah...It means we don't have to kill you ourselves." Nikabrik chuckled. "You're right." Caspian said, getting up and rushing over to his armor. "Caspian..?" Cyrus said. "Where are you going?" Trufflehunter asked. "My uncle will not stop until I am dead." Caspian replied, picking up his sword. Cyrus stood. "Wait, you're meant to save us!" Trufflehunter said. "Don't you know what this is?"

Caspian stared at the ivory horn in Trufflehunter's and Nikabrik stared at eachother, awaiting the prince's response.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Doctor Cornelius walked the halls with a few scrolls to his library. He walked in and found Lord Miraz with a book.

"You have quite a library, Doctor." Miraz stated.

"Is there anything particular you seek, my Lord?" Cornelius asked, setting down his scrolls.

"I think I have already found what I'm looking for…" The lord paused. He took Queen Susan's arrow and slammed it into a picture of her and the other three kings and queens of Narnia.

"…In one of my soldiers." He hissed. Cornelius took off his glasses looked at the picture. Miraz sat down and put his feet up on Cornelius's desk.

"What do you know of Queen Susan's horn?" Miraz asked.

"It was said to be magic." Cornelius grinned.

"Magic?" Miraz asked.

"The Narnians believed it could summon their Kings and Queens of old. At least, such was their superstition." Cornelius explained.

"And what does Caspian know of this 'superstition'?" Miraz growled.

"My lord, you forbade me from mentioning the old tales." Cornelius reminded.

"So I did." Miraz said. He glanced up as General Glozelle entered.

"I will say this, if Caspian does know of the deep magic, my lord would have good reason to be nervous." Doctor Cornelius said.

Then Doctor Cornelius was dragged off to the dungeons.

Glozelle and Lord Sopespian stood outside and had a conversation somewhere along the lines of

"First out prince, now his tutor. If the members of Miraz' own house aren't safe, are any of us?" Sopespian mused.

"Lord Sopespian!" Miraz called from the library.

"Those are dangerous words, my lord." Glozelle warned.

"But these are dangerous times, General. One should choose his words as carefully as he chooses his friends." Sopespian said before he walked into the library.

"They're so still." Lucy said, looking up at the trees.

"They're trees. What do you expect?" Trumpkin said, returning to stare at the water. The trip was quiet. The only sound was Peter rowing.

"They used to dance." Lucy remembered.

"It wasn't long after you left the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees retreated so deep into themselves they haven't been heard from since." Trumpkin told.

"I don't understand. How could Aslan let this happen?" Lucy wondered.

"Aslan? I thought he abandoned us after you lot did." Trumpkin accused.

"We didn't mean to leave." Peter broke in.

"Doesn't make much difference now, does it?" Trumpkin reminded.

"Get us to the Narnians. And it will." Peter said.

Caspian and Cyrus walked through the woods. He had agreed to let her come with him to make sure nothing happened. They were "unknowingly" being followed by Trufflehunter and Nikabrik. But of course, Cyrus and Caspian knew they were being followed.

"So, Prince, eh?" Cyrus said to break the silence.

"Yes. And you?" Caspian replied.

"Well, I don't really know anymore...but I knew the Kings and Queens of old." Cyrus told. Caspian thought for a moment, trying to figure out how old this tiger is…They left thousands of years ago…

"I'm not a zillion years old, you know. I left shortly after they did."

"Left?" Caspian asked.

"I'm from…" Cyrus began. Just then, a stick snapped.

"I can hear you." Caspian said, tired of being followed. Trufflehunter and Nikabrik came out of hiding and caught up with the pair. "I just think we should wait for the kings and queens." Trufflehunter insisted. Caspian kept walking. "Fine, go then! See if the others will be as understanding!"

"Or maybe I'll come with you. I'd like to see you explain things to the minotaurs." Nikabrik taunted.

Caspian stopped.

"Minotaurs? They're real?" Caspian asked.

"Yeah, not to mention big." Nikabrik pointed out.

"Huge." Trufflehunter added.

"What about centaurs? Do they still exist?" Caspian asked.

"Well, Centaurs will probably fight on your side. But there's no telling what others will do." Trufflehunter said. Cyrus nodded in agreement.

The four continued to walk, Caspian was deep in thought, he looked up and asked,

"What about Aslan?"

Nikabrik and Trufflehunter stopped and looked at each other, and then to Cyrus.

Nikabrik was the first to speak. "How do you know so much about us?"

"Well, stories." Caspian said.

"Wait, your father told you stories about Narnia?" Cyrus asked. Remembering how hers had done the same thing.

"No, my professor…Listen, I am sorry. These are not the kind of questions you should be asking." Caspian continued walking after glaring at Cyrus for a moment.

Trufflehunter sniffed the air, a worried look took over his face.

"What is it?" Cyrus asked.

"Human." Trufflehunter said, looking around.

"Him?" Nikabrik said, pointing to Caspian.

"No, Them!" Trufflehunter pointed to the approaching Telmarine soldiers, they were loading their crossbows and aiming.

"Run!" Cyrus said, turning and grabbing Caspian's cloak with a paw.

The other three turned and began to run.

The arrows whistled by Caspian's face, his luck hadn't run out…yet…Unfortunately, Trufflehunter was hit. He fell to the ground with a yelp.

"Oh no." Nikabrik said. Cyrus turned and gasped.

"I'll go." Caspian said, turning and running to grab Trufflehunter.

Trufflehunter held out the horn. "Take it! It's more important than I am!" He said.

Caspian took the horn and quickly hooked it to his belt. The soldiers stopped to take aim again. Soon, they fell…one by one.

Caspian was confused, but then he turned back to Trufflehunter. He picked up the badger and continued to run with Nikabrik and Cyrus.

"We have to speed up, they're gaining on us!" Cyrus exclaimed as an arrow grazed her shoulder, leaving a nice wound there for her to take care of. She stumbled, but continued to limp along.

More soldiers fell as they pursued the odd group. Soon, only one was left standing.

Caspian put Trufflehunter down "Get him out of here." He said, turning to face the remaining soldier.

Something rustled in the ferns at his feet and circled the soldier

"Where are you?!" He exclaimed, taking out his sword and chopping at the ferns on the ground.

The solder fell and the thing came rustling up toward Caspian.

Caspian drew his sword and braced himself for whatever was coming his way.

To his surprise, a two foot mouse jumped out of the grass and knocked Caspian over. The mouse's sword flew into the air and he caught it in a graceful fashion. He pointed it at Caspian.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine!"

Caspian was silent for a moment.

"You are a mouse." He said, unsure what to think.

The mouse sighed.

"I was hoping for something a little more original…Come on, pick up your sword." He said, motioning to Caspian's sword with his.

"Uh, no thanks." Caspian said.

Cyrus stifled a laugh, turning away and acting like she was nursing her shoulder.

"Pick it up!" The mouse demanded. "I will not fight an unarmed man."

"Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse." Caspian said.

"I said I wouldn't fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live!" The mouse said.

"Reepicheep! Stay your blade!" Trufflehunter cried.

"Trufflehunter?" Reepicheep gasped. Cyrus began to laugh and failed to hold it back any longer. If you've ever heard a tiger laugh, it's a most interesting sound. Keep in mind, this is a Narnian tiger. Though she isn't from Narnia. But that's another story for another time. We'll get there eventually.

"I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption." Reepicheep said, only glancing at Cyrus.

"He doesn't. go ahead." Nikabrik said.

"He's the one who blew the horn." Cyrus said, picking herself up and getting herself together.

Reepicheep stared at Caspian. "What?"

"Then let him bring it forward." Glenstorm, a Centaur said, walking over the hill with three other Centaurs. "This is the reason we have gathered."


	7. Chapter 6

The four children and Trumpkin walked through the woods, lost…

"I don't remember this way at all." Susan said, trying to orient herself.

"That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your heads." Peter said, leading the group…nowhere…

"That's because our heads have something in them!" Lucy said with a giggle.

"I wish he'd just listened to the DLF in the first place." Susan complained.

"DLF?" Edmund said, jumping over a large boulder.

"Dear little friend." Lucy said.

"Oh that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin groaned.

The four children walked around aimlessly for a long time. They came to a rock passage.

Peter sighed. "I'm not lost."

"No…you're just going the wrong way." Trumpkin corrected sarcastically.

"You said you last saw Caspian in the shuddering wood, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river rush." Peter tried to explain, forgetting it's been a thousand years.

"But, unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin glared.

"That explains it then, you're mistaken." Peter growled, turning away.

The group walked for a long time and eventually they came to a gorge. It was a long way down. Susan sighed and gave Peter a look.

"Is there a way down?" Peter said, looking down at the fast flowing water below.

"Yeah, falling." Trumpkin said. "There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?"

The group began to walk away. Lucy took a glance back.

"Aslan…Aslan! It's Aslan! Over there!" Lucy exclaimed. The others stopped. "Don't you see, he's right…" Lucy looked back, her smile faded. "…There…" She finished.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked.

"I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him." She tried.

"Lucy, I'm sure there's any number of lions in this wood. Just let that sink in." Peter said.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him." Lucy defended.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff for somebody who doesn't exist." Trumpkin sighed.

Lucy glanced at Susan. She shook her head. She then looked at Edmund.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund remembered.

Peter looked back. "Why wouldn't I have seen him?"

"Maybe you weren't looking." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry, Lu." Peter said, turning and beginning to walk away.

Lucy stood and looked back a moment, she then looked at Edmund again. He motioned to follow Peter and Susan. Lucy glanced back one more time.

The Narnians shouted in anger at the Telmarine Prince.

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik shouted, pointing at the horn in Caspian's hand.

"I didn't steal anything!" Caspian defended.

"Why don't you try listening to him?" Cyrus said. "What if he's telling the truth? He didn't steal anything."

"Didn't steal anything? Show me a list of what the Telmarines have stolen from us!" A nearby Minotaur yelled.

"Our homes!"

"Our Freedom!"

"Our lives!" Some nearby Narnians cried.

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian said, turning in a circle, looking at all of the angry faces. The only one that stuck out to him was Cyrus's. She was trying to defend the prince.

"Accountable…And punishable." Nikabrik said, drawing his sword.

"Ha! That's rich coming from you, dwarf! Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Which?" Reepicheep said, stepping forward.

"And I would gladly do it again, if it would rid us of these barbarians! And what about her?" Nikabrik retorted, gesturing toward Cyrus. "Of course you remember it was her kind that fought with the White Which too? She's as accountable as I am!"

Cyrus growled. "Hey! Low blow!" She cried. "And it was not I who fought with her! I fought alongside King Peter!"

The dwarf and Tiger snarled at each other.

"Are you suggesting we ask this boy to go against Aslan now?" Trufflehunter chimed in.

The Narnians shouted more, things like "Kill him!" or "Traitor!"

"Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a son of Adam was king." Trufflehunter reminded.

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king!" Nikabrik protested.

"Because I can help you." Caspian told. "Beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us."

"It is true. The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace have met, and here a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom." Glenstorm told.

"Caspian, do you really think you can do this?" Cyrus asked in a shaky voice.

"With your help. Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals," He gestured toward Cyrus and Trufflehunter. "Or dwarfs, or centaurs. Yet, here you are…in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined. Weather this horn is magical or not, it brought us together. And together we can take back what's rightfully ours." He proclaimed.

"If you will lead us, then my sons and I offer you our swords." Glenstorm said, drawing his and holding it up.

"And we offer you our lives. Unreservedly." Reepicheep added.

Later that night, the Narnians had cleared out of the area, going back to their hiding places until morning. Caspian sat alone, staring at the ivory horn. He ran a finger over the intricate design of Aslan.

Cyrus walked up and took a seat beside Caspian. The white tiger was rather small. She wasn't much taller than a wolf. Caspian looked up, rather startled.

"You're a real hero, you know that?" She said, looking at the horn.

"I haven't even done anything…" Caspian began.

"Yet." Cyrus encouraged. "You're going to make history, Caspian. Really."

Caspian looked up, somewhat confused.

"Caspian, you're a Telmarine. You're saving Narnia. You…" She started.

"I haven't done anything. I don't even know if I can follow through with this." Caspian mused. He began to stand up.

Cyrus jumped up and stood in front of him. "Don't doubt yourself, Caspian. You can do great things. When I look at you, I see a hero."

Cyrus began to leave.

"Uh…" Caspian began.

Cyrus stopped and turned. "Yes?'

"Nevermind…Goodnight."

Cyrus nodded and left.

Back at the gorge, the next morning, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and Trumpkin stood at the edge.

"Where do you think you saw Aslan, exactly?" Peter asked Lucy.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to act like grown ups. I don't think I saw Aslan, I did see him." Lucy complained.

"He was right around…"

The ground collapsed under Lucy and she screamed.

"Lucy!" Susan cried.

"Here." She said, completely fine, sitting on a little staircase-like thing.

They walked for a long time and crossed many rivers, tripped plenty of times, and found a couple interesting leaves.

They made a camp in a little clearing. They all sat around a fire and hung out a while.

That night, Lucy lay awake, staring at the stars.

"Lucy, you awake?" Susan whispered.

"mhm.." She replied.

Susan rolled over to face Lucy, Lucy did the same.

"Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?" Susan asked.

Lucy sat up.

"You believe me?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Well, we got across the gorge." Susan said.

"I don't know…Maybe you didn't really want to." Lucy said.

"You always knew we'd be coming back here, didn't you?" Susan said with a small smile

"I hoped so." Lucy chuckled.

"I just got used to the idea of living in England." Susan sighed, rolling over and looking up at the sky.

"But you're happy to be here, aren't you?" Lucy asked.

"While it lasts." Susan said, holding back tears.

Lucy rolled over and eventually fell asleep. She woke up at dawn hearing a growl.

She sat up and looked over to a path through the woods, she looked around before she stood and wandered around the path.

She pushed a few branches out of the way; looking up she saw a dryad. It giggled and waved at her. Lucy waved back and smiled. The dryad motioned to the trees, they made a way for Lucy to continue.

As Lucy stopped to admire the scenery, she heard a soft whisper from a familiar voice, "Lucy…"

Lucy looked up and ran a bit further, there, she saw Aslan, his mane glittering majestically in the sunlight.

"Aslan!" She exclaimed, running over and hugging him. She nuzzled him happily.

"I've missed you so much!" She said, letting go and getting a good look at him. "You've grown!" She marveled.

"Every year you grow, so shall I." Aslan chuckled. Lucy looked into his big brown eyes and smiled. She then asked, "Where have you been? Why haven't you come to help us?"

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one." Aslan said.

A twig snapped and Lucy woke up. It was all a dream.

She looked over and saw Susan was still asleep.

"Susan, wake up!" Lucy whispered.

"Certainly, Lu. Whatever you like." Susan said, rolling over and going back to sleep.

Lucy got up and looked over to the path, she walked over to it as she did in her dream.

She passed the still trees. She touched one. "Wake up."

She continued walking, the light was still rather dim, as the sun had not yet completely risen.

She heard a soft growl come from up the hill. She ran up. "Aslan?" She called.

Just then, Peter snuck up behind Lucy and covered her mouth, they crouched behind a bush as a Minotaur thumped by. He silently drew his sword and stalked toward the Minotaur.

As Peter was about to attack the Minotaur, a young man jumped out of nowhere and they began to fight.

The clanging of swords woke Edmund, Susan and Trumpkin.

Peter swung his sword, Rhindon. The young man ducked and Rhindon got stuck in the nearby tree. The young man stood and kicked Peter in the side, sending him to the ground with a thud.

The young man grabbed Rhindon and pulled, loosening the sword, but not pulling it from the tree.

Peter grabbed a stone and ran toward the young man.

"No, stop!" Lucy screeched, jumping up from behind the bush.

Cyrus ran up, clearly unhappy.

"CASPIAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! I turn my back for five minutes and you go off starting fights with…with…" Cyrus' voice trailed off. She dropped the packages she had been carrying and stared at Peter with round eyes, speechless.

The man pulled Rhindon from the tree

"Your majesty." She said with a bow.

"Cyrus?" Lucy said with a giggle.

Lucy picked up the packages that Cyrus had dropped. She handed them back to Cyrus and gave her a hug. The Pevensies and Cyrus had become good friends during the Golden Age, but those stories have yet to be recorded.

"Now, uh…" Cyrus said, regaining her wits. It had been a bit of a shock to see the Kings and Queens even if she'd known they were coming.

"Peter!" Susan yelled, coming up the hill with Edmund and Trumpkin.

Caspian got a better look at Peter and realized who he was.

"High King Peter?" He said, looking down at Rhindon.

"I believe you called." Peter said with a not-so-friendly tone.

"Well, yes, but….I thought you'd be older.." Caspian said.

"Well, if you like, we can come back in a few years." Peter said.

"No!" Cyrus and Caspian protested in unison. They looked at each other before Caspian went on.

"Neither are you..." Edmund said, watching a minotaur.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." Trufflehunter said.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege, our hearts and swords are at your service." Reepicheep said with a bow. Lucy moved close to Susan. "Oh my gosh, he is so cute." She whispered.

"Who said that!?" Reepicheep said, quickly drawing his sword and turning.

"…s-sorry." Lucy apologized.

"Oh, uh…Your majesty. With the greatest respect, I do believe, courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a night of Narnia." Reepicheep said.

"Well at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter said with a smile.

"Yes indeed. And I have been putting it to good use by acquiring weapons for your army, sire." Reepicheep said.

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get." Peter said, turning to Caspian.

"Well then. You might be wanting yours back." Caspian said, handing Rhindon to Peter.

Peter sheathed his sword and they all began to walk. They all walked through the woods, led by Caspian and Peter who were discussing…something…

Cyrus walked not too far behind them, she was with Edmund, who had become close friends, they've both had…interesting encounters with the White Witch in their past.

"So, how did you get to Narnia this time?" Cyrus asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. We were in the train station in Finchley and then….we weren't…" Edmund said, now thinking about how they actually got to Narnia…and how they might get back.

"What about you?" He asked. Cyrus thought hard. Once you get to Narnia, you don't really think about how you got there. Then she remembered.

"I was being chased and I fell into a river...It was kinda awesome." She said with a toothy tiger smile. Edmund laughed.

The group arrived at Aslan's how. Caspian let the Pevensies in front of him. Centaurs gathered on either side of the tomb, they all drew their swords and made an arch. Lucy smiled at a young centaur that couldn't hold his sword high enough. A neighboring centaur moved the younger one's sword before Lucy got an unwanted haircut. Caspian followed the Kings and Queens, Cyrus not far behind. They entered the how and found Narnians making weapons.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." Caspian said.

Cyrus settled by a tunnel entrance with Lucy. They talked for a while, reminiscing of the Golden Age. They were deep into the conversation when Susan and Edmund passed them and entered the tunnel. Lucy followed her brother and sister. After a moment, they came back and Susan said, "Peter, you might want to see this." Peter got up from were he was sitting and came to his sister's side. Caspian and Cyrus weren't that far behind.

"It's us." Susan said, looking at carvings of the Pevensies from when they were here during the Golden Age.

Lucy turned from a carving of Mr. tumnus to Caspian. "What is this place?"

"You don't know?" Caspian said, looking at them.

They didn't answer, but they gave him a look that said "No, we don't."

Caspian grabbed a torch from the wall and they walked down the dark tunnel. They came to a large, dark room. Caspian lit the fire, it spread around the room, revealing many other carvings of Narnians…And Aslan.

Everyone's attention was now set on the cracked stone table. Lucy walked up and touched it. "He must know what he's doing." She said, running a hand along the old Narnian letters.

"I think it's up to us now." Peter said harshly. Everyone looked at the picture of Aslan.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way," Peter said to the now gathered Narnians in the stone table room. Cyrus sat on a rock, which must have been one of the stairs at a point, Edmund sat nearby, and Lucy on the stone table. Susan stood not far off by Caspian. Many other Narnians were placed throughout the room. "That means those same men aren't protecting his castle." He said, looking at Caspian.

"What do you suppose we do, sire?" Reepicheep said.

Caspian and Peter spoke at the same time, Caspian said something along the lines of, "We need to prepare for battle." And Peter said something like, "We need to attack." Peter gave Caspian a look. Caspian conceded.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter suggested.

"That's crazy, no one has ever taken that castle." Caspian protested.

"There's always a first time." Peter said.

"We have the element of surprise." Trumpkin chimed in.

"But we have the advantage here." Caspian said.

"I'm with Caspian on this one," Cyrus said, trying not to sound too clingy. "Peter, the your plan is…good, but Caspian's right. We do have the advantage here."

"Look," Peter said, turning to Caspian. "I appreciate what you've done, but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb.

"Yea, and if the Telmarines are smart, they'll just wait and starve us out." Edmund said. Cyrus frowned, she thought he might be on her side of things.

"We could collect nuts!" Pattertwig, a squirrel suggested.

"Yes, and throw them at the Telmarines!" Reepicheep said sarcastically. "Shut up." He turned to Peter. "I think you know were I stand on this, sire."

"If I can get your troops in, can you hold off the guards?" Peter asked Glenstorm.

Glenstorm was silent a moment. "Or die trying, my liege."

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy broke in.

Peter turned to her. "Sorry?"

"Well, you're all acting like there's only two options: dying here, or dying there." She said.

"I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu." Peter said.

"No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" She reminded.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." Peter said, leaving the how.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Edmund flew silently through the night, carried by a griffin; the raid was on. He landed on the roof of a turret on the Telmarine castle. Edmund stared at a Telmarine guard. Edmund nodded to the griffin next to him and it picked the Telmarine soldier up, who was never heard from again.

Edmund jumped down and signaled the troops to start forward with his flashlight. Peter, Susan, Caspian, and Cyrus were on their way to the castle. Susan, Peter, and Caspian were all carried by griffins. Cyrus was on the back of one, she was trying not to grip with her claws, or else she'd be going down…Keep in mind, she was a rather small tiger, small enough she wouldn't be taller than Caspian when she stood on her hinds legs.

Caspian held on to his griffin with one hand and killed a soldier with the other as they flew over a small bridge. It was pretty awesome, but it's hard to explain how awesome.

Another soldier, not far off, noticed Edmund and aimed his crossbow. Susan shot him as she flew past. They landed on another bridge and Peter killed another Telmarine soldier. Cyrus jumped off the griffin, landing on a nearby soldier, claws out. Cyrus drew her sword and killed the Telmarine.

Down by the gate, Reepicheep and a few other mice came out from underground. They snuck through the courtyard and got inside. They were in a hallway when Reepicheep noticed a sleeping cat around the corner. He drew his sword and smiled.

Peter, Susan, Caspian, and Cyrus climbed down a wall and into Professor Cornelius's study. He looked around and noticed the professor's glasses and picked them up.

"I have to find him." Caspian said, looking up.

"You don't have time. You have to get to the gatehouse." Peter protested.

"You wouldn't even be here without him." Caspian reminded. "Neither would I."

Peter and Susan exchanged glances.

"We can take care of Miraz." Susan said. Cyrus tried not to seem too intimidated, but of course, she couldn't agree without a quiet whimper.

"And I can still make it to the gatehouse in time." Caspian assured. Peter sighed and Caspian ran off to the prison.

A soldier was patrolling the castle interior, he noticed the cat was tied up, it meowed at him softly. The soldier looked around suspiciously. When he turned, Reepicheep appeared. "Yes, I'm a mouse. Hya!" He said, slitting the Soldier's throat. He jumped down and signaled the other mice. They killed yet another guard and then climbed on top of each other to open the door. Trumpkin ran in and shot a soldier who came in when he'd heard the commotion.

"Ah, we were expecting someone a bit…you know, taller." Reepicheep said.

"You're one to talk." Trumpkin growled.

"Is that supposed to be irony?" Reepicheep said, sheathing his rapier.

Caspian stepped into Professor Cornelius's prison cell and woke him. "Five more minutes?" He joked.

"What are you doing?" Cornelius said, standing up. "I didn't help you escape just so you could break back in. You have to get out of here before Miraz learns you're here."

"He'll learn soon enough. And we're giving him your cell." Caspian said with a grin. He began to walk away when Cornelius grabbed his shirt. "Do not underestimate Miraz as your father did." The professor warned

"What are you talking about?" Caspian said, eyes wide.

"I am sorry." Professor Cornelius said. Caspian broke free and ran to Miraz's room.

Caspian drew his sword and put it to Miraz's throat. He awoke. "Thank goodness." He chuckled. "You're safe." Caspian's face was grim. "Get up." He said. Miraz got up and Prunaprismia woke. "Caspian?" She said. "Stay were you are." Caspian warned. "What are you doing?" She asked with a worried tone in her voice. "I should think it's obvious, dear." Miraz said, looking to Caspian.

"You know, some might consider this inappropriate behavior." Miraz scoffed.

"That doesn't seep to have stopped you." Caspian growled.

"But you are not like me, are you?" Miraz reminded. "It's sad. The first time you show any backbone. And it's such a waste."

Prunaprismia grabbed a crossbow and aimed at Caspian. "Put the sword down, Caspian. I don't want to do this."

"We don't want you to either!" Susan said, bursting in with Peter and Cyrus. Peter and Cyrus drew their swords; Susan aimed an arrow at Prunaprismia.

"This used to be a private room." Miraz said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Caspian, what are you doing? You're supposed to be at the gatehouse!" Peter reminded.

"No! Tonight, for once, I want the truth." Caspian cried. He got close to Miraz. "Did you kill my father?"

"Now we get to it." Miraz sighed.

"You told me your brother died in his sleep." Prunaprismia said with a hint of disgust.

"That was more or less true." Miraz admitted.

Caspian took a few steps toward Miraz, who was forced to back up against the window.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." Susan said.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone." Miraz told. Prunaprismia lowered the crossbow a little. "How could you?" She said. "For the same reason you would pull that trigger. For our son!" Miraz growled, walking forward.

"Stop!" Susan said. "Stay right there!" Cyrus added.

"You're going to have to make a choice dear. Do you want our son to be a king? Or do you want him to be like Caspian here. Fatherless!"

"NO!" Prunaprismia sobbed, and shot. She hit Caspian in the arm. He fell over, clutching his arm. Miraz escaped, Peter went after him. Cyrus ran to Caspian's side, Susan following. "Go! We'll catch up!" Cyrus hollered. Hesitantly, Susan ran after Peter. Caspian was lying across a chair. Cyrus got him up. "Come on! We need to get out of here!" She cried. Caspian staggered to the door and they caught up to Peter and Susan. Caspian tried not to act like the wound hurt, but really it felt as if it were on fire.

Up top, Edmund stood, twirling his flashlight. He dropped it and it alerted a Telmarine soldier. He picked up the electric torch and looked it over. He accidentally shined it in his eyes. The beam on light went high into the sky. Down by the troops, they didn't understand. "What's that supposed to mean?" Nikabrik asked.

Edmund jumped down and knocked the Telmarine over. Bells were sounding and Telmarine soldiers were waking up.

Peter ran to the gatehouse. Cyrus, Caspian, and Susan closely followed him. "Peter!" Susan called. "Our army is just outside, come on!" He protested, running out there. Susan and Caspian exchanged glances before running off. Cyrus dropped back, but still followed. "This is going to backfire." Cyrus told herself. They ran through the courtyard to the wheel that opened the gate. Caspian and Cyrus killed a couple soldiers along the way.

Edmund was struggling with a soldier when Peter ordered, "Now, Ed! Signal the troops!"

"I'm a little busy right now, Pete!" Edmund dropped his sword and smacked the soldier with his electric torch. He went to signal the troops, but it wouldn't turn on.

"Peter! It's too late! We need to call it off while we still can!" Susan warned.

"No! I can still do this!" He said, turning the wheel.

"Peter! Listen to your sister!" Cyrus called. "They know we're here!"

"Help me!" He said, turning the wheel still. Caspian and Susan did, Cyrus got caught up with a couple Telmarines.

"Just who exactly are you doing this for, Peter?" Susan said.

They kept turning the wheel and Cyrus kept fighting off soldiers. She couldn't hold them off for much longer.

Edmund finally got his electric torch to work and he signaled the troops.

Glenstorm let out a battle cry and all the Narnians ran forward. They charged through the gates and a fight began. Soon, Peter, Susan, and Caspian joined in. "For Narnia!" Peter yelled. Cyrus jumped up into the air and clawed a Telmarine with a back paw; she flipped off of him and stabbed another behind her. A nearby soldier disarmed Cyrus and she dug her claws into his chest. She grabbed her sword and smacked a soldier on the back of the head. Cyrus found a dagger and aimed at a Telmarine. One behind her, who she had not noticed, shot a crossbow and she took an arrow to her left shoulder, she dropped the dagger and clutched her shoulder. Susan shot the few soldiers around Cyrus before they could get to her. Cyrus regained her wits and sheathed her sword. She continued to fight with her claws.

Peter was fighting off one soldier by the fountain. A soldier above was aiming a crossbow at him. Edmund noticed. He slid down the roof and landed on the Telmarine. "Ed!" Peter shouted from below. Edmund looked to his left and soldiers with aimed crossbows then aimed at him. Edmund dove into a nearby room and closed the door with his foot.

Peter and the General of the Army, Tyrus, a satyr, were fighting their way up to Miraz's balcony. Tyrus jumped up and grabbed hold of the side of the balcony. He raised his weapon, ready to kill Miraz, but Glozelle appeared next to him and shot Tyrus. Miraz slowly walked up to Tyrus and pushed him. Peter watched as the satyr fell to the ground, he hit roofs and smashed a soldier when he landed on the ground.

"Get that gate closed." Miraz ordered. The gate began to close when Asterius, a Minotaur ran and tried to keep it open.

Peter watched. "Fall back! Retreat!" He ordered, running down the stairs. Peter ran around telling the Narnians to retreat. Glenstorm swung Susan up onto his back on his way by. She looked back at Peter. "Caspian!" She yelled. "I'll find him!" He replied, still running around, telling the Narnians to get out of here. Cyrus got to the gate; a few Telmarines were trying to stop the Narnians from escaping. She fought them off.

Edmund walked to the tower were he first landed, but his griffin is nowhere in sight. He locked the door behind him. Soldiers began banging on the door.

Caspian and Cornelius emerged from the stables, Caspian guiding an extra horse. Peter kicked a Telmarine and mounted the horse from the ground while running.

Asterius couldn't hold the gate much longer; he had been shot by Miraz and was growing weak.

The lock broke and Edmund was cornered. A couple soldiers emerged, swords drawn. Edmund backed to the edge. He looked down and jumped. The soldiers ran to the edge, and a griffin flew upwards with Edmund on his back.

Peter got under the gate; Cyrus made it out just before Asterius collapsed. Reepicheep and the mice got out safely, for they were small enough to fit under the space that was left.

Many Narnians were still trapped inside, at least half the army. Peter looked back in horror. The drawbridge began to ride. "Peter! The bridge!" Cyrus cried, still next to him. They jumped the bridge and the last glimpse of the Narnians Cyrus got was some centaurs going back to fight.

Everyone rode away.

Edmund flew over the castle and it seemed as if everything went silent as he stared down at the Narnians that were left behind.

Everyone walked through the woods, mostly silent. Cyrus dropped back to the end of the somber line. Edmund landed and dismounted the griffin, then came to her side. She limped along slowly, tears brimming her eyes. "You ok?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know." She said quietly. "My friends were back there."

Edmund sighed. "Mine were too. But I'm pretty sure we all know whose fault this was." He said, gesturing to Peter and Caspian. Cyrus nodded. She sniffled and continued walking quietly.

"So…" Edmund began. Cyrus looked away and didn't say anything. A sure sign she didn't want to talk anymore. They all walked silently until dawn, when the sun was just over the horizon. The mice tried to lift spirits with a little song they'd made up with their bagpipes. It didn't work much, but it was enough to get a few to speak to each other. When they arrived back at the how, Lucy ran out from the tomb and when she noticed the few Narnians that were left and the sad looks on everyone's face, she asked, "What happened?"

"Ask him." Peter growled, gesturing to Caspian.

"Me? You could have called it off. There was still time." Caspian accused.

"There wasn't, thanks to you. If you'd just kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now." Peter said.

"And if you'd just stayed here like I had suggested, they definitely would be!" Caspian retorted, his accent thick.

"You called us, remember?" Peter said.

"My first mistake." Caspian said.

"No, your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Peter corrected.

"HEY!" Caspian yelled. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to be here than Miraz does!" Peter said, raising his voice.

Caspian pushed past him.

"You, him, your father! Narnia's better off without the lot of you!" Peter yelled after him.

Caspian let out a long shout and both drew their swords. "Stop it!" Edmund and Cyrus cried in unison. Glenstorm stepped forward and set down an injured Trumpkin. Lucy ran up and gave him a drop from her healing cordial. He began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked around. "What are you all waiting for? The Telmarines will be here soon enough." He said. "Thank you, my dear little friend." He said to Lucy.

At the Telmarine Castle, Miraz was crowned King. The bridge was finished being built, and soldiers were marching across the bridge, now ready to attack the Narnians.

But at the How, Caspian stood by himself in the tunnel, looking at the carvings of the Pevensies. Susan, more specifically.7

"Are you so glad of that magic horn now, boy?"

Caspian turned. It was Nikabrik.

"The kings and queens have failed us. Your army is half dead. And those who aren't will be soon enough." Nikabrik said.

"What do you want? Congratulations?" Caspian said bitterly.

"You want your uncle's blood. So do we. You want his throne. We can get it for you." Nikabrik sneered.

They walked to the steps where Nikabrik and Caspian were overlooking the Stone Table. "You tried one ancient power. It failed. But there is a power that is greater still. One that even kept Aslan at bay for near a hundred years." Nikabrik boasted. A growl came from the darkness and a cloaked figure stepped out of the darkness. Peter walked forward and drew his sword. "Who's there?" He asked nervously. The figure slowly walked toward Caspian. "I am hunger. I am thirst." The figure said in a low, growling voice. "I can fast for a hundred years and not die. I can lay on the ice a hundred nights and not freeze." It said, it's furry paws drifting up to its hood. "I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show…me…YOUR ENEMIES!" It growled, throwing it's hood off and revealing an ugly old werewolf face. A hag approached. She too was in a cloak. She took off her hood. "You can guarantee Miraz's death?" Caspian said. "And more." The hag said with a bow. Caspian sheathed his sword, but he was still nervous. He look ed back toward Nikabrik. He nodded.

"Let the circle be drawn." The hag ordered as she took out a half of the White Witch's wand. She began chanting strange words as the werewolf began drawing a circle around Caspian's feet. The hag stabbed the wand into the ground and stared up in awe as ice began to climb up the two columns, covering the carving of Aslan. The White Witch appeared in the wall of ice.

"Wait…this isn't what I wanted!" Caspian said, backing up.

"One drop of Adam's blood and you free me. Then I am yours, my king." The White Witch said, her voice slightly muffled by the ice.

"No!" Caspian said, backing up. The werewolf grabbed him and held his hand out, the hag cut his hand, leaving a slice across his palm. The werewolf forced him toward the White Witch, he resisted. He kept staring at her, and soon, he stopped resisting, he slowly inched toward the White Witch.

"Stop!" Peter cried, running down the hall with his siblings, Cyrus, and Trumpkin.

The werewolf climbed over the stone table and attacked Cyrus. She couldn't draw her sword, so she attacked with her claws. She dug them into the werewolf's side and it jumped off of her. The hag approached. "Ew…" Was the only thing Cyrus was thinking when she saw the ugly old creature. Edmund stabbed the werewolf in the back of the knee, it howled. Cyrus swiped at the hag with her claws, but it dodged and ran at Peter. She knocked his sword out of his hand and it flew across the room. Cyrus jumped over the skidding sword. Nikabrik was about to kill Trumpkin when Lucy put her dagger to Nikabrik's neck. He spun around and twisted her arm; she let out a cry of pain. Edmund did end up killing the werewolf, then disappearing. Peter kicked the hag into a pillar and it let out a horrid scream. Nikabrik cornered Lucy. Trumpkin snuck up behind Nikabrik and stabbed him.

"Come on!" The White Witch urged. "Get away from him!" Peter yelled. The Witch was so close to Caspian when Peter shoved him to the ground, and now Peter was standing in the circle. He could see his breath. The Witch fell back a little, but then shoved her hand back through the ice. "Peter dear, I've missed you. Come, just one drop." The Witch coaxed. Peter lowered his sword a little and relaxed. The ice began to crack, Peter stared in curiosity. She seemed as if she'd died. The ice shattered, and there stood Edmund, sword raised and eyes clamped shut. He looked. "I know. You had it sorted." He said before sheathing his sword and walking away.

Caspian stood and he and Peter stared at each other a moment before looking at the carving of Aslan. Caspian looked back and saw Susan standing there, giving him a disapproving look. She strode out. Leaving Caspian and Peter alone.

Caspian sat alone on a stone, looking out over the terrain.

"Hey." A voice said from behind him. He looked back and saw Cyrus. He nodded and she sat down next to him. "You okay?" She asked, trying to sound comforting. Caspian shrugged and stared at the scabbed over wound on his palm.

"What's the matter?" She said, trying to act like things were ok. She knew they weren't though. He didn't answer. Professor Cornelius came out of the How, up to Caspian and Cyrus stood. She left, Cornelius sat down were Cyrus had been sitting. Cyrus tried not to eavesdrop, but all she heard was "You have a chance to become the most noble contradiction in history: The Telmarine Who Saved Narnia." She smiled. Cyrus knew that Caspian had the potential to be just that. She went back into the How and lied down on the Stone Table, she hadn't noticed Peter until Lucy came in and sat next to him. He was staring at the carving of Aslan, thinking. Hard.

"You're lucky, you know." He said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"To have seen him. I wish he'd just give me some kind of proof." Peter told.

"Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him." Lucy explained.

Edmund came running in. "Pete, you might want to see this. You too, Cyrus."

Peter looked up and noticed Cyrus. They all ran to a high part of the How where Caspian, Susan, Trumpkin, and a couple other Narnians were standing.

Below, the Telmarines were approaching, all covered in armor, they all had face masks that had angry expressions on them. Miraz approached. His mask was the worst of them all. His big white horse trotted proudly to the front.

The Narnians looked at each other.

Cyrus's thoughts were, "Oh no, this might be bad."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**This chapter includes a deleted scene from the movie, it (of course) has been altered to make my OC fit in, but anyway, the scene is called picking marshalls. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

"That's your next big plan?" Trumpkin growled. "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the woods alone?"

"It's our only chance." Peter told.

"Come on, Trumpkin! If any of us were to find Aslan, it would be Lucy." Cyrus told.

"There are Telmarines out in those woods! What if she doesn't find Aslan? She could get herself killed!" Trumpkin protested.

"She won't be alone." Susan said, stepping forward.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin said.

"Nikabrik was my friend too." Trufflehunter stated. "But he lost hope, Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I."

"For Aslan." Reepicheep said, stepping forward.

"For Aslan!" Bulgy Bear said from the corner of the room.

"For Aslan." Cyrus said with a smile.

"I'm going with you." Trumpkin offered.

"No, we need you here." Lucy said.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." Peter said.

"How would we do that?" Cyrus asked.

"If I may…" Caspian said, stepping forward. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer. But as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

Edmund, Glenstorm, and a giant named Wimbleweather walked across the field to the Telmarine camp. Edmund walked into the tent were all the lords and King Miraz sat.

He read from the scroll that Peter had given him, "I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender." He began to roll up the scroll.

"So, tell me, Prince Edmund—" Miraz began.

"King." Edmund corrected.

"Pardon?"

"It's King Edmund, actually. Just King though…I know, it's confusing." Edmund explained.

"Why would we risk such a proposal when our army could wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz said.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? Only a week ago, Narnians were extinct." Edmund reminded.

"And so you will be again." Miraz threatened.

"Then you should have little to fear." Edmund said.

Miraz laughed. "This is not a question of bravery."

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" Edmund said with a smile.

"I didn't say I refused." Miraz growled.

"You shall have our support, Your Majesty, whatever your decision." A Telmarine lord spoke up.

"Sire, our military advantage alone allows the perfect excuse to avoid—" Sopespian began.

Miraz stood quickly and grabbed his sword. "I'm not avoiding anything." He said sharply.

"I was just merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse." Sopespian clarified.

"His Majesty would never refuse." Glozelle said from the door. "He relishes the chance to show his people the bravery of their new king."

"You." Miraz said, pointing to Edmund with his sword. "You'd better hope that your brother's sword is sharper than his pen."

Edmund smiled.

"This is not what I meant, this is my fight." Caspian said as he and Peter turned a corner in the tunnel.

"I think you've already tried that." Peter said. "Look, if there's ever going to be peace with the Telmarines, you'll have to be the one who brings it."

"How can I if you won't let me?" Caspian said.

"How about this," Peter said. "If I don't make it, Narnia's future is in your hands."

They entered the room were Reepicheep, Trumpkin, Cyrus, and Bulgy Bear were.

"Then what about your own future?" Caspian said.

"I was thinking about a career in medicine." Peter told.

Peter looked at his armor that had been laid out by Cyrus and Trumpkin. Trumpkin handed Peter his helmet.

"Uh, Your Highness?" Bulgy Bear blurted. "I'm a bear, I am—"

"And a fine one I'm sure." Peter said, turning.

"B…b…begging your pardon, but tradition holds that you pick your marshalls." Bulgy said.

"He's right, you need to choose your seconds." Caspian agreed.

"Don't let him. He'll just fall asleep and suck his paws." Trumpkin warned.

"Sire, my life is forever at your command, I have thought perhaps…I might be sent for this challenge." Reepicheep suggested. Trumpkin laughed.

"As you know, Reepicheep, many humans are afraid of mice. And it wouldn't be fair for Miraz to have anything in sight that could further dilute his courage." Peter said, mostly just because he didn't want Reepicheep as a marshall.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Reepicheep agreed.

"Caspian, tell Glenstorm I want him, Ed, and—" Peter started.

"Please, Your Majesty." Bulgy insisted.

Peter sighed. He nodded to Bulgy and said. "You have to promise not to suck your paws."

"Oh, he's doing it right now!" Trumpkin groaned.

Peter looked up. Bulgy's paws rocketed back to his sides. He looked to Cyrus. "Cyrus, would you…" He stopped there. Cyrus nodded.

"Of course, Your Majesty." She accepted shakily.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Peter asked.

"Are you sure that _you_ are?" Caspian said to Peter. He looked back at Caspian.

Caspian left and tacked up Destrier. Cyrus followed. She felt a bit out of place with armor and whatnot. She skipped the armor and came for the Susan and Lucy sendoff. Susan and Lucy came in and mounted. Caspian fixed the stirrups so that they fit Susan. "Destrier has always served me well, you are in good hands." Caspian assured.

"Or hooves." Lucy giggled.

Caspian smiled

"Good luck." Caspian said.

"Thanks." Susan said.

Caspian pulled out Susan's ivory horn.

"Maybe it's time you have this back." He said, holding the horn out to Susan.

"You should hold onto it. You might need to call me again." Susan said, kicking Destrier into a gallop. Caspian watched as they rode off.

" 'You might need to call me again?' " They heard Lucy call from in the tunnel. In reply, They heard, "Oh shut up."

Cyrus smiled. "You like her." She said. She saw Caspian blush a little and she chuckled. She walked off to find Peter and Edmund getting ready for the duel. Cyrus ran out and found Glenstorm armored and ready. She ran to her post and looked up. She saw Peter and Edmund emerge from the How. Peters face was dead serious. Cyrus had never seen him look so grim. He drew his sword and stepped forward. Miraz did the same and grumbled, "I hope you're not too disappointed…when I survive."

The two kings stepped forward and began circling each other.

"There is still time to surrender." Miraz growled.

"Feel free." Peter said.

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz muttered.

"Just one." Peter said, putting his helmet down and jumping at Miraz. They began to fight. The two armies cheered.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the Forest, Susan and Lucy are galloping along. They then realized they were being pursued by Telmarines.

"They've seen us!" Lucy cried.

Susan stopped Destrier and slid to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry, Lu. It looks like you'll be going alone after all." Susan said, handing the reins to Lucy. She smacked Destrier's flank and he took off in a gallop. Lucy looked back at Susan one more time before riding off.

Susan took aim and shot a few soldiers off their horses. One knocked her over with his horse. He was just about to kill her when Caspian came in and saved the day. He stabbed the soldier and held his hand out for Susan. "You sure you don't need that horn?" He said with a handsome smile. Susan smiled and took his hand. He swung her up onto his horse and they rode back to were the duel was happening.

Peter hit Miraz in the back. Miraz knocked Peter's helmet off. Peter swung and missed. He swung again. He swung low this time, slicing Miraz's leg. Miraz tripped Peter and stepped on his shield. Peter yelled in pain. Cyrus cringed. "Arms aren't supposed to bed that way…" She said under hear breath. Miraz swung, Peter rolled out of the way, they repeated this until Peter was up against a rock. Peter tripped Miraz and jumped to his feet. Miraz slowly got up. Peter looked up and saw Caspian and Susan riding back. Peter breathed heavily. "Does his majesty need a respite?" Miraz said. "Five minutes?" Peter said. "Three!" Miraz growled. Peter and Miraz limped back to their sides. Peter was clearly in pain; Cyrus could see it in his face.

Caspian and Susan dismounted and walked up to Peter. "Lucy…" He said.

"She got through…with a little help." Susan said.

"Thanks." Peter said to Caspian.

"Well, you were busy." Caspian said.

Miraz walked back to his side and threw his helmet down. "I assure you, if things ever get that close again!"

"You'd better get up there, just in case." Peter said. "I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word."

Susan walked up to Peter and gave him a hug. He winced.

"Sorry.." She said.

"It's all right." He said breathlessly.

"Be careful." Susan warned.

Edmund looked up at the Army. "Keep smiling."

Peter held up his sword and gave a forces smile.

Glozelle was bandaging Miraz's leg. "How does he look to you?" Miraz asked.

"Young." Sopespian replied.

"But his majesty is doing very well, for his age." Glozelle said, tightening the bandage.

Caspian took Peter's shield, Peter groaned and held his arm. Edmund came and took a look at it. "I think it's dislocated." Peter said.

"What do you think happens at home if you die here?" Peter said. Edmund didn't answer; he just took hold of Peter's arm.

"You know, you've always been there. And I never really—AW!" He said as Edmund twisted his arm back into place. Peter took a moment to breathe. "Save it for later." Edmund said.

Peter walked back out. Miraz did the same. Both refused their helmets and began fighting again. Miraz tripped Peter again. He twisted and got back to his feet. It got to the point where the two kings had disarmed each other, Miraz only had his shield. He began to hit Peter with it. Peter twisted the shield so now it was behind Miraz's back. Miraz's arms were bent uncomfortably. He elbowed Peter and threw him into a rock. He picked up his sword and came at Peter. He swung; Peter ducked out of the way, and then deflected the rest of his blows with his metal gloves. He then punched Miraz's leg wound. He clutched his leg and fell to his knees. Peter went to punch Miraz but hesitated. "Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund called. Peter lowered his fist and began to walk away. Miraz caught his breath and got up, he grabbed his sword and Swung at Peter. "Peter! Lookout!" Cyrus called. Peter turned and dodged; the then grabbed the blade and stabbed Miraz in the underarm. He gasped and fell to his knees. Peter held up the sword and hesitated.

"What's the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz muttered.

"It's not mine to take." He said, turning to Caspian.

Caspian walked up and took the sword from Peter. He raised it slowly.

"Perhaps I was wrong." Miraz said. "Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine King after all." He bowed his head.

Caspian screamed and stabbed…the ground.

"Not one like you." Caspian said, tears in his eyes. "Keep your life. But I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom."

Lord Sopespian came forward, something hidden behind his back. He helped Miraz up.

"I'll deal with you when this is over." Miraz growled.

"It is over." He smiled, and then stabbed Miraz with what he had hidden behind his back. Susan's arrow. He had taken it from the library earlier.

Miraz fell limp on the ground.

"Treachery!" Sopespian exclaimed. "They shot him! They murdered our king!" He accused.

Cyrus gasped. She wanted to scream "No we didn't!" But she knew better.

Sopespian ran back to the army. A soldier came at Peter, he killed him.

Peter glanced at Caspian, then to Cyrus. She and Caspian ran down into the how.

The Telmarines prepared for battle. "Cavalry, attack!" Glozelle ordered.

Caspian and Cyrus made it inside the How. "Narnians, prepare for battle!" Caspian hollered. The Narnians charged, Caspian leading them and Cyrus not too far behind.

"Get ready!" Peter called.

"Take your aim!" Susan instructed the archers.

"Now!" Caspian ordered. The giants bashed the columns, causing the ground to cave in. Caspian and the Narnians rushed out from two holes in the ground, attacking the Telmarines.

"Fire!" Susan called, letting go of her bowstring. Arrows flew through the air and rained down on the Telmarines.

A soldier climbed out of the pit, seeing Reepicheep all dressed in armor. "You're a…mouse." He stated. "You people have no imagination!" Reepicheep said, thrusting his sword at the Telmarine.

The battle continued. Peter looked up and Susan, she shook her head. "Lucy…" He said.

Peter looked back to the Telmarine army. He raised his sword. "Back to the How!" He cried, running back.

The Narnians began to retreat toward the How.

"Cut off their escape!" Sopespian ordered.

Catapults launched rocks into the air and sent them hurdling toward the How. Rocks fell among the Archers. "Brace yourself!" Susan cried.

Peter and Caspian looked back, they were being surrounded and the Telmarines were moving in.

Cyrus caught up to Edmund, who was staring up at Susan who had slipped and fallen. She landed safely on a nearby ledge. She climbed down.

"Crush them all." Sopespian whispered.

Edmund and Cyrus joined Peter and Caspian, Susan soon caught up too. They all exchanged glances before they went charging back into battle.

Far off, Lucy rode on, still pursued by Telmarines on horseback. She heard a great roar. Lucy looked to her left and saw a lion running. He roared and Destrier reared. Lucy fell off and she stared up at the lion. He jumped over her head and He grabbed the Telmarine in mid air and threw him to the ground. The Telmarine got up and ran away. The lion stood on a hill. Lucy recognized him at once. "Aslan!" She exclaimed, running up and tackle-hugging him.

"I knew it was you, the whole time!" Lucy said. "I knew it. But the others didn't believe me."

"And why would that stop you from coming to me?" Aslan asked.

"I'm sorry. I was too scared to come alone." Lucy explained, staring down at Aslan's large paws. "Why haven't you shown yourself? I thought you'd come roaring in and save us like last time."

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one." Aslan told.

"If I had come earlier…everyone who died…could I have stopped that?" Lucy asked.

"We can never know what could have happened, Lucy." Aslan sighed. "But what will happen is another matter entirely."

"You'll help?" Lucy said.

"Of course. As will you." Aslan smiled.

"Oh, I wish I was braver." Lucy said, her smile fading.

"If you were any braver, you'd be a lioness." Aslan chuckled and stood. "Now, I think your friends have slept long enough, don't you?" He roared loudly. The majestic sound echoed across Narnia.

The battle continued. A couple Telmarines ganged up on Caspian and knocked him into a pit. He flipped backwards and landed with a _THUD!_

Glozelle was stabbing the few Narnians in the pit. He raised his pike to impale Caspian, but hesitated when he noticed who it was. The moment of silence (despite the war going on) seemed like forever. But Glozelle was a bit late with his final decision. A tree root came from the side of the pit, grabbed Glozelle and yanked him backward. Caspian sat there, slightly confused. "Caspian!" Cyrus called from above, holding out her paw. As awkward as it was, Caspian took it and she pulled him out of the pit. Peter sliced a couple Telmarines and joined Cyrus and Caspian. A few trees waded through the dirt as if it were water. They crushed catapults and Telmarines. One was hit with a rock and went down as its leaves formed the shape of a roaring lion. Another one thrust its roots into the ground. The Narnians leapt out of the way for the roots. They hurdled toward a catapult and strangled it. The catapult splintered and fell apart.

"Lucy." Peter said with a smile.

"We can defeat them if we draw them to the river!" A soldier reported to Sopespian.

"To Beruna!" He called, turning his horse in the direction of the river. The Telmarines retreated and ran full speed, followed by the Narnians. They got to the bridge and came to a halt as a little girl stepped up, dagger drawn. "_Lucy_" Cyrus thought. She was wearing a smile. Aslan stepped up next to Lucy. Sopespian stared, then decided to charge. "CHARGE!" He yelled and the Telmarine army started across the bridge. Many soldiers also began to wade through the river. Aslan roared, making the Telmarines stop dead in their tracks again. The river began to drain. Telmarines were only up to their knees in water now. Then, upstream, a huge wave formed and headed toward the bridge. Sopespian and a couple other soldiers charged for Aslan again. To everyone's surprise (except for Aslan, of course) The wave took the form of a river god. It flipped its watery hair and started toward Sopespian and the soldiers. It picked up the bridge, wood splinters flying every which way. Many soldiers jumped off and tried to escape the river god. Sopespian stood his ground…though his horse was losing it's footing. Sopespian swung his sword wildly. The water came crashing down on him. And hasn't been heard from since.

The soldiers gave their swords to the Narnians as they trudged out of the water. Edmund, Susan, Caspian, and Peter knelt before the great lion.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia." He said.

The Pevensies stood; Caspian did not.

"All of you." Aslan said.

" I do not think I am ready." Caspian said.

"It's for that very reason I know you are." Aslan smiled.

Caspian stood. Cyrus did the same.

"Your Highness, it's been quite a long time since we've last met…" Cyrus said.

"Far too long, my friend." Aslan smiled

"I would like to say what a great honor—" Cyrus faltered when they heard music, like small bagpipes. They turned to see a small gathering of mice carrying Reepicheep on a little stretcher. They set him gently on the ground and Lucy ran up with her healing cordial. She gave him a drop and suddenly it seemed as if the life had returned to the little mouse. "Oh…thank you…Your Majesty…" Reepicheep saw Aslan and jumped up. "Oh, hail Aslan! It is a great honor to be—" Reepicheep lost his balance trying to bow to the great lion. He looked behind and realized his tail was missing! "I am completely out of countenance! I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion!" He looked up at Lucy's healing cordial. "Perhaps a drop more?"

"I don't think it does that." She frowned.

"Well, you can have a go." He said.

"It becomes you well, small one." Aslan said.

"All the same, great king. I regret that I must withdraw. For a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse."

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend."

"Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance…and grabbing things…"

Aslan smiled, and Lucy giggled. Then they noticed the mice had their swords drawn and set to their tails.

"May it please your high majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief." Peepicheek, Reepicheep's second-in-command mouse said.

Aslan chuckled. "Not for the sake of your honor, but for the love of your people…"

The mice gasped. Reepicheep looked back and found that his tail had grown back! "Oh, look! Thank you, thank you, my liege! From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility." Reepicheep chuckled.

Aslan chuckled again. "Now where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?"

Trumpkin looked over nervously. He slowly walked over and bowed before the great lion. Aslan roared and Trumpkin shuddered.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked with a smile.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Narnians entered the Telmarine Castle triumphantly. People cheered and waved and threw flower petals and the group. There was a great party afterward, as you can imagine. There was a feast, music, and dancing. Caspian managed to get up the courage to ask Susan to dance. Afterward, his cheeks were bright red. He took a seat next to Cyrus. "Told you you'd be a hero." Cyrus smiled.

Caspian laughed. "Yea…You're right."

"You did good." Cyrus said. She stood and began to walk off.

"Cyrus…" Caspian started.

"Mhm?" She stopped.

"Thanks…for not doubting me…"

"I knew you could do it." Cyrus smiled and continued. She hung out with Edmund for the rest of the night watching the colorful fireworks and speaking of their great adventures that they'd had many Narnian years ago.

The next morning, Peter and Susan were gone early, Lucy and Edmund wandered the castle searching for their siblings.

Caspian walked down the stairs of the courtyard. When he looked up, he saw Aslan with Susan and Peter, Susan's eyes were red as if she'd been crying.

"We are ready. Everyone has assembled." Caspian reported.

The Narnians and Telmarines were all assembled near a tree that overlooked Narnia. Glenstorm, Trufflehunter, Reepicheep, Cornelius and Cyrus stood in a row to the left of the tree. The Pevensies stood on the right. Caspian read from a scroll, "Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. And for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers." Caspian rolled up the scroll and handed it off to a nearby Narnian.

"It's been generations since we left Telmar!" A Telmarine said.

"We are not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were sea fairing brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world, the same would as our kings and queens." Aslan glanced at the Pevensies. "It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start." Aslan told. There was a slight pause.

"I will go." A Telmarine said. It was Glozelle. "I will accept the offer."

"So will we." Prunaprismia said, holding her baby. She, Glozelle and another Telmarine lord approached Aslan.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good." Aslan said. He breathes on the four and the tree behind Caspian began to untwist, making a portal. They walked through the door in the air and vanished from sight. The crowd gasped.

"How do we know he's not leading us to our deaths?!" A skeptical Telmarine exclaimed.

"Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay." Reepicheep offered.

Peter and Susan exchanged glances. Peter stepped forward. "We'll go."

"We will?" Edmund asked.

"Come on. Time's up." Peter said sadly.

Peter walked over to Caspian and offered Rhindon. "After all, we're not really needed here anymore."

Caspian took the sword and said, "I will look after it until you return."

"I'm afraid that's just it. We're not coming back." Susan broke in.

Cyrus gasped.

"We're not?" Lucy said.

"You two are." Peter said, glancing at Aslan. "At least I think he means you two."

"But why? Did they do something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Quite the opposite, dear one." Aslan said. "But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned all they can from this world. Now it is time for them to go live in their own."

Lucy got all teary-eyed. "It's alright, Lu. It's not how I thought it would be, but it's alright. One day you'll see too." Peter comforted.

The Pevensies came to the small line to say their goodbyes. Peter shook hands with Glenstorm. Edmund nodded to Trufflehunter. Lucy tried to be formal in her goodbye with Trumpkin, but she ended up giving him a great big hug. The Pevensies stopped at Cyrus and they all had a group hug. Cyrus was probably taking it the worst. Tears began to cloud her vision. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy were all ready to leave. Susan was saying goodbye to Caspian.

"I'm glad I came back." Susan said.

"I wish we had more time together." Caspian said.

"It never would have worked out anyway." Susan sighed.

"Why not?"

"I am thirteen hundred years older than you." Susan chuckled. She began to turn away, when she was halfway back to her siblings, she turned and kissed Caspian gently. He hugged her

Susan turned back to her siblings

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand…" Lucy said to Peter and Edmund.

"I am older and I don't think I want to understand." Edmund said.

Susan joined her siblings and they took one last look at Narnia.

One by one, the Pevensies entered the door in the air. Lucy looked back at Aslan and Cyrus one final time before turning and following her siblings.

For a moment, things were fuzzy and muddled, but they all appeared back in the train station as if they had never left. Lucy glanced behind again, only to see people and the end of a train.

The doors of the train opened. There was the geeky boy again. "Aren't you coming, Phyllis?" He asked.

The Pevensies glanced at each other before grabbing their bags and boarding the train.

"Do you think there's any way we could get back?" Edmund said, rummaging through his messenger bag. His siblings stared at him. He looked up. " Aw man…I left my new torch in Narnia."

Cyrus glanced around, people were going back to their homes and work and whatnot. Aslan and Caspian remained. They were in a hushed conversation that Cyrus couldn't make out. She got ready to head back to the woods, still teary-eyed. She started down the steps.

"Cyrus." Caspian said.

She looked back over her shoulder at the young prince.

"Aslan and I have come to an agreement that you should live and work in the castle…if you want, that is."

Cyrus was a little speechless. "Uh…" Was all she could say. The look on her face was probably a mix between happiness and astonishment. She'd never felt special enough to live in a castle. Her heart was definitely set on staying. But a little part of her wanted to go back to the woods. She ended up ignoring that little part of her, as she lived there for a long time afterward and had many more adventures with Caspian that have yet to be recorded.

THE END

_Hey guys, thanks a TON for reading! I apologize for this one being only ten chapters, but I'm eager to start writing the many more stories I have for you guys! Cyrus is a character that I have been working on for almost three years now, so she has sooooooo many stories that happen mostly after Prince Caspian and some during the Golden Age. I do not plan on doing Voyage of the Dawn Treader any time soon, as I cannot find the script. Anyway, thanks again guys!_

_Adios!_

_-Fish_


End file.
